


The Glamorous Life of Spies

by belantana



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belantana/pseuds/belantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble meme response #6. Prompt from katie2299: Lucas, Jo, glamour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glamorous Life of Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [@eljay](http://belantana.livejournal.com/50689.html#cutid3).

"I'm being a theology student next week," Jo explains. "The Bible is _so_ incredibly dull. Can't you give me the edited highlights?"

Lucas is dubious. "It's been a long time since I've read a Bible, Jo." He looks at her on his doorstep, in leggings and a sloppy cardigan, takeaway in a plastic bag. The boldness is skin deep, apprehension under it.

"But you have a photographic memory," she says cheerily. "Come on. Bible stories, curry and cheap wine. Don't tell me you have better plans?"

Lucas laughs, despite himself. "The glamorous life of spies," he says, waving her in.


End file.
